Jealous Angels
by GGElaina
Summary: When Castiel sees how close Dean and Benny become during his absence in Purgatory he becomes a tiny bit jealous. MxM, CxD


**Author's Note: This is a one-shot! If you'd like to see more work like this from me, follow me as an author and not the story itself. I am accepting writing prompts so if you have a story you'd like to see written by me please send me your prompt via PM or to my email at GGElaina at yahoo dot com! Sorry for the shortness of the ficlit, this one was somewhat hard to write. Instead, I'm going to post a small 1min-ish Destiel music video! See my Youtube channel later tonight for it's release.**

–

Dean Winchester slid through the dirt expertly whilst dodging a side blow from an oncoming Leviathan. He flicked his wrist and brought the homemade sword-scythe down on the neck of the humanoid lunging towards him. A decapitated head nearly tripped the burly Vampire Benny as he nearly through a female shaped Leviathan clear over his head. Dean stuck the blade out and the beast impaled itself with the protruding metal and let out a long screech of rage. Benny reached down and quickly ripped off the screaming creatures head by the neck and threw the unattached extremity into the tree line. Benny grinned as he reached down to help Dean back up on his feet. Dean smiled back and grabbed the larger mans forearm and was hoisted onto his feet with ease.

Castiel watched from the background as the two held a look for what seemed to last just a moment too long. The smiles never left their faces as they released each others limbs and surveyed the area for any other dangers. Castiel had already checked for any Leviathan's laying in weight while the two shared a personal moment and found none and was ready to move on. Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Castiel who returned his gaze with nothing but ice cold steel. He had never seen Castiel look at him like that before, unless he counted the times he was God or controlled by Leviathans. Or that one time he had told Castiel he was going to give himself over to Michael to save the world. He had been very angry with him then however, and he couldn't recall doing anything to piss the nerdy angel off that badly since they entered Purgatory.

"You okay, Sunshine?" Benny seemed to notice the tension as well as he wiped the blood off of the ax he had made for himself. Castiel turned his gaze to Benny who raised his head to look farther down on the Angel. It was apparent he was not in the best of moods and something told the Vampire it might have something to do with him. Castiel glared icy daggers into Benny's skull as he advanced on him. Dean was more then a little nervous. Castiel was an Angel was Benny was a Vampire, Castiel had all the power in this situation as it would be easier then a snap of his fingers to kill a demon like Benny.

"I am not a mass of hydrogen, helium, oxygen, carbon, neon and iron placed 92,960,000 miles from the Earth to sustain life on the planet. I am an Angel of the Lord and I demand respect, you're lucky you haven't been smited for merely being in my presence."

"I'd like to see you try, pretty boy." Benny stepped closer to Castiel who balled his hand into a fist. The Vampire was obviously testing the Angel's patience and Dean didn't know whether intervention was the right course of action to take. He liked to think he was big and bad but if a fight went down between these two he wasn't sure if he would have the strength to break the two of them apart before one actually caused serious harm to the other.

"Guys. Come on. We all have a common goal here and that's not being here anymore. We're going to need our combined efforts to get to where we're going so can we just try to get along without smoking the other?" Dean held his breath for a moment waiting for any sort of reaction.

"Of course. But know that I am doing this for you and not this abomination." Castiel backed up without being defeated. If Dean did not wish for the two of them to fight, and logically so, he would respect his wishes.

"Oh we all know you ain't doin' it for me. You have your head so far up Dean's ass I'm surprised you can see anyone else." Benny scoffed and through a stray rock in to the bushes before stomping off like an over grown child.

"Hey, where you goin'?" Dean called after Benny attempting to keep the panic from his voice. Benny was the only one who knew for sure where the door out of Purgatory was and if Castiel chased him off then they had no chance of escape.

"Gettin' some firewood, don't be too loud now since I won't be here to protect you while you two dissolve into a puddle of feelings," and Benny disappeared into the thick forest. Dean rolled his eyes as he began to looks for a strong looking tree to sleep beneath for the night. It was times like this that he felt like the most vulnerable of the group. He was only human and needed to do things that Benny and Castiel didn't, like eat and sleep.

"I don't understand why you tolerate having that abomination in your presence." Castiel looked towards the sky and attempted to look in any direction but Deans. He was still mildly upset with his hunter and did not wish to exchange anymore words.

"We need him to get us out of here."

"No, we do not. It may take us a few more days time but we would eventually find the exit you seek without him. You are letting him use you, he only cares for your safety for his own personal gain. Once you and he escape from Purgatory, if you can, there will be no reason for him to keep you alive."

"Cas, I don't want to argue with you about this."

"I wish only for your safety." Dean sighed and leaned against the tree heavily.

"It will always be you, Cas." Castiel looked up slowly. "You don't have to worry about Benny. I mean... I don't even really know why I'm telling you this. I'm sure you don't care. Benny and I share a friendship because we've been in battle together for over a year. I'm sure there are Angel's in Heaven you would protect without thinking because you've been on the battlefield together. That's all this is. So... don't be jealous alright."

"I'm an Angel, we don't feel jealousy." Castiel, however deep in his chest, felt a pressure release that had been building up since he had first witnessed Dean's interaction with the Vampire.

"Right. And I'm sure you don't ever feel that giant stick up your ass either." Dean gave Castiel a sideways glance before snickering softly. Castiel nodded for a moment before letting a smile tug at his lips.


End file.
